penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chill
Chill57181 is a Penstubal's worst enemy. He is the president of MakeToBalloonia, dictator of Billville (self proclaimed) and the leader of Da Illuminati, the Optimate Faction and the Administs. As confirmed by Penstubal, he is a melonhead. He also claims to be the lord of sweg, which has been fact checked by DNN and proved to be false as there is a lord of sweg position but Chill does not hold it. Chill is a sworn enemy of Penstubal, Da Unanonymous, the Antillum, Quackerpingu, Brant, Dave33333, the Kool Krazy Kerfs and the Userists; and a sworn friend of CK, EDFan12345 and Mario. Characteristics Chill is a noob, and also a melonhead, meaning he has an incredibly low intelligence level and is highly convinced of his own superiority to what he claims are "noobs"; Quacker, Isai, Dave, Miron and most importantly Penstubal, who he likes to mock on a daily basis. His biggest fears are hearing facts and the Snowinn army; he'll run away as soon as he hears a fact or the Snowinn army comes. History In 2010, Chill was one of the founding fathers of Shops (citation needed), along with Ben 100022. He received many praises, especially from Penstubal, who considered him "a totally great guy who helped build our wiki" back in 2013. Relations deteriorated with Penstubal in 2014 due to Penstubal's connections with the Kool Krazy Kerfs or the Dorp Trio, the derogatory name Chill and Mario gave to the trio to mock how dorpy it is, which is false as fact checked by DNN, because it is not a real word. Chill became the president of MakeToBalloonia in 2015. In 2016 he shot himself with a coconut gun after he accidentally passed legislation making meat-eating frowned upon in Balloonia, which, according to many political commentators, proved Chill is irresponsible and not fit to be president. In mid-2015, Chill and Stubal became rivals, a rivalry that rooted in the Duke-Stubal rivalry. You can see all their conflicts on Mario's dump here. The page shows Stubal had defeated Chill over 60% of the time and therefore at the moment Stubal is considered a leader in the rivalry and almost everything else. Founding of Shops There is a major debate between many prominent scholars and intellectuals on the Network whether Chill is actually the founder of Shops. Penstubal claims that Chill is not the founder of Shops and that it is Ben who deserves all the credit for founding the Shops wiki. He explained that he did not found the wiki but only participated in joining it the same day it was founded, which is true. Chill has naturally denied those claims by Penstubal, although they are true, lambasting him and saying it is absolutely not true and that "Penstubal himself knows it". He provided his list of contributions from August 2010 and stated that founding Shops was a joint effort of many users. Penstubal went on to deny his claim and started an investigation to find out the truth about Shops' founding. Da Illuminati Chill57181 the leader of Da Illuminati, a name rejected by the more mature people who do not believe their propaganda and instead refer to them as simply the Establishment. He has consolidated power over the years, effectively gaining control over users such as CK, Mario and EDFan. Penstubal used to be a close friend of Da Illuminati. Chill and Penstubal would hang out together, they talked a lot and exchanged items on the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. However, the friendship between Penstubal and Chill's Da Illuminati came to an end as Chill, who supported Penstubal in toppling CK and bringing upon pro-liberty and staunchly progressive politics to Shops, backstabbed him as a result of a certain deal that happened late at night on 6 January 2014, Eastern Standard Time. As a result of Penstubal's usurpation to power on Shops, CK and Chill agreed Penstubal is dangerous and must be stopped and that the containment of Penstubal must be done according to the wiki policy. They agreed to cooperate together and CK effectively surrendered his autonomy and made himself a puppet after this deal as he received Chill's protection, backing and support, and his guarantee of defense in case of a war with Penstubal. Gallery File:Chill57181.png|Chill57181. File:Chill.PNG|Chill57181. File:Its chill.png|Chill57181. File:Chill.png|Chill57181. File:ChillPresidentialPortraitWithOrangeJuice.png|Chill57181 with a bottle of orange juice. File:WAR.png|Chill running away from the Snowinn army. File:STAR WAR.png|Chill running away from the Snowinn army on the moon. File:Whatthechill.png|Chill57181. File:Chill P Bear.png|Chill if he was a polar bear. He is not a polar bear. File:Chill Puffle.png|Chill if he was a puffle. He is not a puffle. File:Chill Khanz.png|Chill if he was a khanz penguin. He is not a khanz penguin. File:Melonhead.png|Anti-Chill poster made by Penstubal himself. List of Relations Good *Mario *CK *EDFan12345 *The Ed *Hat Pop *Sharkbate Bad *Penstubal *Quackerpingu *Brant *Dave *Miron *Scrubbypingu *Batman Quotes * "hello there" * "hai ppl" * "sup noob" * "lel salt" * "PIE FOR EVERYBODY" * "kek" * "can u be (something)? thx" ** Example: "can u be extra r00d to slender for me? thx" * "LEGO BATMAN" ** The same 20 extra times * "bruh (something) >>>>>>>>> (something)" * "(someone) i have an important question for you" **Example: "djdiamond i have an important question for you" * "did you ever hear the tragedy of darth plagueis the wise?" * "it's not a story the jedi would tell you" * "it's a sith legend" * "darth plagueis was a dark lord of the sith, so wise and so powerful he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create... life" * "he had such a knowledge of the dark side of the force that he could even keep the ones he cared about from... dying" * "the dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural" * "he became so powerful" * "the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did" * "unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep" * "it's ironic" * "he could save others from death, but not himself" Trivia *He is a noob. *He is a melonhead. *He is evil. See Also *Batman *Gravity Falls *Illuminati *Naughtzee *Khanzem Category:Doods Category:MURRICANS Category:ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED